


You've got a Perfect One

by Rococo92



Series: Talking Body [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec takes what he wants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Discovery, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococo92/pseuds/Rococo92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to If We're Talking Body. Alec can't stop thinking about Magnus and their sexual encounter and goes to see him to return the favour..still mostly PWP with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got a Perfect One

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you hadn't guessed, title comes from the wonderfully explicit song Talking Body by Tove Lo.

Alec still can't really believe he did that. He can't even really name it- even if it is just him thinking about it, he still feels equal parts giddy and embarrassed about it. He's not used to giving into what his body wants. Jerking off is usually treated as a perfunctory task, something to help him fall asleep faster or release some tension after a long week. To act on his desires with Magnus, who had been pleasantly surprised by his boldness, is something Alec can't wrap his head around. He really must be infatuated, to be able to do that with another human being. 

He hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, either. It's been about a week since it happened, and he's been too busy to see Magnus for longer than a coffee break so they haven't spent all that much time together since. They have been texting back and forth intermittedly, Magnus taking most of the lead by flirting every other second, causing Alec to either roll his eyes or try to fight the blushing of his cheeks. He hates that he is so easy to read sometimes, as it makes it difficult to keep his private business with Magnus exactly that: private. He may have kissed the warlock in front of the entire Institute, as his mother likes to remind him practically every time they talk, but that doesn't mean he intends for the rest of his relationship with him to be out there for everyone to see. 

Not that he is ashamed of Magnus, or his feelings for him. He's been slowly letting go of that, has tried to embrace this part of him the best he can in such a hostile environment.  
Now, he is coming to terms with the fact that it is not just talking about it anymore - it is also acting on his feelings, his desires, the things he wants to do with and to Magnus.

Every time he thinks back to that night, how amazing - magical, in fact - Magnus' hand had felt wrapped around him, bringing him to a toe-curling orgasm with expert fingers, he starts to get flustered. He's not entirely sure Magnus had actually not used a little magic to make it feel even better for him. He's not been one to shy away from using his magic on Alec to prove a point. But that is not what has him so flustered. He thinks back to how he was positioned on Magnus' lap, how the silk pants did virtually nothing to stop Alec from feeling how hard he was beneath his ass, prodding insistently at the curve of his cheeks as if wanting to get in between. How it felt when he was pressing his own hard cock against Magnus', rubbing desperately while devouring Magnus' chest with his mouth, hearing the hitching breaths close to his ears. 

Then he had taken off his jeans, and it had felt even better like that, just his boxers and Magnus' silk pants, which were delightfully slippery beneath his bare thighs. He had begged Magnus to touch him and he had complied, thrusting back underneath him all the while. It had been the best feeling in the world for Alec and afterwards, they had cuddled on the couch, sticky pants and all. 

He glances down at his groin, clothed only in comfy grey joggers. He's just had his shower, but now he needs a cold one. Thinking about Magnus does that to him, now. Just one time and he is like one of Pavlov's dogs, except instead of drooling he gets an erection for his troubles. It's just a little past eleven and he's not sure Magnus is still awake, but he reaches for his phone and types up a text. 

23:06  
Hey. Are you still up?

He lays down on his bed while he waits, rubbing a hand through his hair. He can feel the low thrum of arousal in his belly, but he ignores it. 

23:07  
Of course, Alexander. What kind of warlock would I be if I were asleep before the witching hour?

He can practically taste the purr of Magnus' voice, imagines the teasing glint in the Warlock's eyes. 

23:07  
Can I come over? 

He texts back quickly, before he can think better of it. Sure, he should probably go to sleep while he can, as they often get calls in the dead of night because of demon trouble, but he wants to see Magnus. Isabelle would probably tell him he shouldn't text back so quickly, as it makes him seem too eager, but Magnus seems to like it best when he doesn't play any games at all. He thinks it's charming, how honest Alec is. 

23:08  
Of course, darling. I will leave the door open. 

23:08  
OK. See you.

He pockets his cellphone and contemplates getting dressed up. His sweatpants are fresh out of the wash and his sweater is semi-clean, though. Magnus is probably wearing pajamas, himself. He just pulls on his combat boots and his leather jacket and slides his stele in his pocket, just in case. A Shadowhunter is never truly done with work, after all.

He hopes that by this time of night, most people will be in their bedrooms already, and starts formulating excuses for leaving before he realises that he doesn't need to make excuses. He's just going to see Magnus, the guy he's dating. Everyone already knows so why should he hide that? Just because his mother still doesn't approve? He almost wishes he runs into her so he could tell her proudly he's going to see Magnus Bane, famous warlock and infamous lothario. 

He doesn't run into her, but he does run into Izzy, who looks a little less put together than when she left for her not-date with Meliorn. "How'd it go?" He asks, brushing her hair gently with his fingers to detangle it. Her make-up is smudged around the eyes, as if she's been rubbing at them, and her red lipstick has faded into a mere stain on her mouth. "He's still closed off. He doesn't trust me anymore, if he ever did in the first place." Izzy says, closing her eyes as he hugs her against his chest for a moment.  
"I'm getting there, though. He won't resist me for much longer," she bounces back with a familiar, determined gleam to her eyes, and then she takes a good look at him.

"Where are you going, big brother?" She asks slyly, gaze flicking disdainfully to his grey sweatpants. "You're not going to see Magnus dressed like that, are you?" Izzy answers her own question.  
"He doesn't care," Alec huffs, pulling self-consciously on his clothes. "As long as I'm there, I could be wearing a garbage bag as far as he's concerned."  
Izzy snorts. "I'm sure he'd much rather you be naked, instead."  
"I'm sure he does," Alec agrees flatly, stepping away from her. She does not need to know what he was thinking about just now, how he would rather Magnus be naked, too. Daunting as the image may be. 

"I gotta go, I'm already late," he lies, stomping towards the front door, itching to get away from her prying eyes. She knows far too much without him telling her anything.

"Have fun!" She calls after him teasingly. "I want details tomorrow!"

Like that will ever happen. Alec does not believe in Kiss and Tell.

Once he's safely outside, he sets a steady pace towards the metro. It starts drizzling halfway through and by the time he makes it to Magnus' appartment, he's starting to get soaked. He curses himself for not bringing an umbrella. Now he'll be dressed shabbily and look like a drowned cat at the same time. Not an altogether attractive look, and he was planning on seducing Magnus. Or, at the very least, make a poor attempt of seduction and then allow Magnus to take the lead further.  
He pushes his floppy hair out of his face and opens the door, which was left unlocked as promised. He kicks off his boots immediately to avoid creating a bigger mess and hangs his dripping jacket on the hooks next to the door. He shivers and hugs his arms around himself to create some warmth.

"Magnus?" He calls out. The apartment is dark, like always, lit only by some strategically placed candles and dimmed lights. It looks a little different from a week ago. The livingroom has gained a comfortable looking loveseat, big enough to fit both of them.  
"Don't worry, I will never get rid of that couch." Magnus says, startling Alec. He's leaning against the door of his bedroom, wearing low-slung, loose-fitting pants. His shirt hangs open over his bare chest, gloriously smooth dark skin on full display. His eyes are ringed with dark kohl with glitter in the corners, making them seem cat-like even with the glamour disguising his eyes. His hair looks like it started the day up in a mohawk and has sagged down to slip across his forehead. Knowing Magnus, this is probably intentional. Everything about his look is intentional. 

He pushes away from the doorframe and takes a few large steps into the livingroom. His pants bellow open as he walks and Alec can see they have splits down the side, revealing shapely, strong legs. He's not as muscular as Alec or Jace, but he is finely toned and possesses a more quiet sort of strength. It's nice to see something quiet in a man as loud as Magnus. 

Alec looks away from Magnus and towards the aforementioned couch, where just last week he was grinding away like a stripper on Magnus's lap. Instantly, a dark flush appears on his cheeks. Damnit, not even five minutes inside and already Magnus has managed to unsettle him. He was supposed to be getting Magnus to blush, for once. Or at least, surprise the man. He suspected there wasn't much that could cause Magnus Bane to blush.

Steeling his resolve (and his nerves) he turns back to Magnus. "I like your pants," he says gesturing to the flowy printed fabric clinging to Magnus' hips. The other man twirls around, a pleased smile on his face. "Thank you , Alexander. I'm sure yours are...very comfortable." Alec shakes his head, knowing he should have expected a jab towards his sweatpants from the High Warlock of Fashion. Raindrops drip down his face and he shivers again. "You have something I can borrow? I'm kinda...wet." He gestures towards his clothes. The offending sweatpants were definitely a lighter shade of grey when he left the Institute. "I see you got caught in the rain, yes." Magnus says, stepping closer to run his hands down Alec's arms, as if that will warm him up. Except that it does, when Magnus adds a little magic to the touch. 

"You're much taller and, thankfully, broader than I am," Magnus says. "But I'll see what I can find." He whirls around, retreating back into his bedroom. Alec peels off his sweater and sits down on the loveseat. A cozy blanket appears out of nowhere and he gratefully wraps it around his shoulders. It's very soft and warm and within minutes he's starting to lose the clammy feeling to his skin. Now only his legs are still cold and wet, but he doesn't feel comfortable taking off his sweatpants just yet. 

"Well, the only thing I could find that would fit you were these horrible lederhosen." Magnus brandishes the leather pants at him. Why on earth Magnus owns lederhosen that are too big for him, Alec doesn't even want to start to contemplate.  
"I think I'll pass," he says, looking extremely disturbed at Magnus' taste.  
"I was hoping you would say that," Magnus says, disappearing the pants with a click of his fingers. He slides in next to Alec on the loveseat, grimacing as his legs press against the wet sweatpants. "Did not think that one through," he murmurs, as if only to himself.  
"So," Alec starts awkwardly, "What did you do today?" he flicks Magnus' hair away from his forehead, gaining another pleased smile. Magnus loves it when Alec touches him, however casual the touch may be.

"Oh, you know, just the usual. Summon a demon, charge ridiculous amounts of money from my clients, that kind of thing." Magnus declares airily, as if it is every day business for him. Maybe it is. Alec still doesn't really know what Magnus does when he's not saving all of their asses.  
"Hmm," he hums, "Sounds exciting." He trails his hands down Magnus' arms, feeling the delicate fabric wrinkle underneath his fingers. Magnus narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything about Alec's strange behaviour, content to see where this is going.  
"Oh yes, very exciting," He agrees, "Especially when you summon a demon that oozes slime everywhere. I had to clean the whole floor with my special anti-Demon slime soap. I make it myself." Alec doesn't seem put off by any talk about demon slime, being covered in it enough himself on a weekly basis. Instead, his hands slide up to Magnus' neck to cradle his skull gently, and oh, okay, Magnus knows what comes next. 

Alec shifts closer to Magnus and kisses him with a soft sigh of relief. Magnus' lips part at the slightest of pressure, opening up readily for Alec's exploring tongue. He sucks Magnus' pouty bottom lip in his mouth and nibbles softly, earning a sharp intake of breath and a chuckle. Magnus places his own arms around Alec and squeezes him closer, tilting his head to open up the kiss further. He tastes vaguely sweet, and Alec licks further into his mouth to chase it. He moves his hands to where Magnus' shirt hangs open and sweeps his hands across his bare chest. He's warm and his skin is soft. He knows Magnus likes a rigorous routine of sandelwood-scented body-lotion to keep himself glowing and soft. He's told him as much, when Alec questioned the many different bottles and containers in his bathroom after they cleaned up after their last tryst.

Alec moves his hand to Magnus' waist and without breaking the kiss, easily lifts him to position him on top of himself. Magnus' split trousers fall open as he straddles Alec's thighs, leaving his bare legs free for Alec's curious hands. Magnus is not a particularly hairy man, but his legs are dusted with dark hair and it is an entirely new sensation for Alec to feel them beneath his fingers. He squeezes the muscular upper thighs and tight calves, all the while still kissing Magnus with a newfound ferocity. The split goes all the way up to Magnus' hips and Alec takes full advantage of that by daringly sliding his hands all the way inside to Magnus' round bottom. Magnus lets out a sound that is suspiously like a squeek, before groaning into Alec's mouth. "What's gotten into you," he wonders, breaking apart the kiss. He sounds confused, but happy nonetheless. 

Alec cheekily squeezes Magnus' butt, saying;"You're a bad influence on me, obviously."  
"Well, if this is the result then it is the opposite of encouraging me to behave," Magnus replies smoothly, pushing back into Alec's hands and simultaneous grinding down on his hardening cock. "Oh, Alexander..." He moans unabashedly.  
"I'm not the one strutting around half-naked," Alec defends himself, even if he isn't wearing a shirt anymore and the blanket has ended up next to the loveseat without his noticing. Magnus pinches him in revenge. "I'm glad you took the bait," he croons, before taking his own shirt off. Alec immediately latches on to him, sucking a dark brown nipple into his mouth until it hardens into a small peak.

His hands are still clasped firmly on Magnus's ass, so he slides them around to the front, moving the flowing fabric of the trousers out of the way impatiently. This time Magnus is, rather disappointingly, wearing underwear. It presents Alec with a rather awkward challenge. It's not exactly easy to underdress someone while they are still sitting on top of you. "You want to defile another piece of my furniture," Magnus concludes, sounding a bit too self-satisfied. "No," Alec replies, pushing at Magnus until he stands up in front of him, gripping the elasticated waistband of the trousers,"I want to defile you," and with that, he tugs down Magnus' pants, revealing a tight pair of boxer briefs featuring a roaring tiger in a glittering jungle. 

Magnus stares shock as his pants suddenly hit the floor, leaving him in just his underwear. He dilligently ignores Alec amused look and sits back down on his lap, before jumping back up again with a yelp. "You need to take off those wet pants, dear." He demands, "it is very unpleasant." 

Alec wiggles out of his wet sweatpants while remaining seated and tosses them, along with his socks, over to the other couch. He tugs Magnus back down so he is positioned in his lap again and tilts up his head to kiss him. The Warlock meets him halfway, bending down for once now that he is on top. He likes it when Magnus can take charge like this, force his mouth open with the pressure of his lips, all the while rubbing against Alec's erection. Their position is the mirror image of last week, but the angle is all wrong for Alec to do what he wants. 

He breaks off the kiss again and says:"Turn around." Magnus looks at him, not fully understanding where Alec is going with this. "Lean back against me," he adds. "So I can reach..."  
Understanding - and arousal- dawn clearly on Magnus' face and he stands up immediately, spinning so that he is facing the other way. He sits back down, his legs clasping the outside of Alec's, back pressing against the Shadowhunter's chest. Alec's cock is pushing against the small of his back and he wiggles against it with a low groan. 

Alec huffs out a laugh against his neck,"This is not about me," he admonishes, hand sneaking around to the tent in Magnus' boxers. He strokes up and down a few times, just getting used to the feeling of this thing. Then, after taking a deep, calming breath, he slips under the waistband, inside and grabs hold of Magnus' hard dick before he can think twice about it. It feels strange in his hand. Similar to his own, slightly slimmer but longer, hot and impossibly hard. The skin is a bit clammy, but that could also be said of his own hand, slippery with anxious sweat. There is some moisture gathering at the tip and he draws back the foreskin to thumb over it so he can spread it around. 

Magnus moans at the sensation,"Fuck, Alexander..." He throws his head back so it rests on Alec's shoulder, baring the long line of his throat for Alec to attack with his teeth. He feels a bit like a vampire, but Magnus moans even more while he's suckling on the skin just beneath his ear, all the while slowly pumping his hand up and down. Magnus doesn't shave and his wrist rubs against the coarse hair growing around his dick on his pubic bone. The skin of his penis is soft and it seems strange to Alec that something so soft can be so hard at the same time, but Magnus is steadily growing harder still. His hips are moving slightly as if against his iron will and he keeps making these fantastic little noises like "Uhn", as if he just can't help it. Alec's other hand plays with his nipples at first, which Magnus really seems to like. "Alexander, you've - ohhh- you've been holding out on me." 

The movement of Magnus' hips as he thrusts up in the air to meet Alec's hand cause him to ride up against Alec's own cock. He can feel the soft swell of Magnus' ass against his legs and he moves his hand down his chest to the waistband of his boxers. He pulls them down a little just as Magnus is lifting up and they rest just under his butt, the elastic straining against his spread legs. Magnus is almost entirely exposed like this. His cock is flushed a dark, purpely red, weeping pre-cum at the tip, thick little beads of slick. With one hand, he covers the head, rubbing his palm all over to spread the slick around, while the other still moving up and down.  
"Tighter, tighter." Magnus instructs and Alec grips him closer, he can feel the veins and nerves like this. He keeps moving both hands and Magnus' hips keep hitching up as he undulates on his lap.

Alec looks down and it is truly a magnificent view. He feels a low heat building in his tummy just from that view and his own hips start thrusting a little against Magnus, just enough to add a little pressure. He doesn't need much, he's so turned on, but he wants Magnus to come first. He wants...

"Come on," he mutters, voice husky, "I want to see you come," 

"Well, when you ask like that," Magnus snarks back, but his voice is shaking and he's moving faster and faster. "How can I say n-ohhh fuckfuckfuck, just like that," he breaks off as Alec grips even tighter, ignoring the ache in his hands as he rubs and twists until-

"Uhn- Alexander!" Magnus moans, back arching, hands clutching at Alec's arms as he comes, thick ropes of sperm coating Alec's hands as he tries to contain it all. It's all Alec needs, really, with one last rub against Magnus, he buries his head in between the Warlock's neck and shoulder with a low groan, covering the inside of his boxers in a sticky mess. 

"Fuck me..." Magnus sighs, leaning back languidly against Alec as he comes down from his high. "You really are something else."

Inexplicably, Alec doesn't feel embarrassed by that. He feels...he feels proud that he can make Magnus, age-old Warlock, feel good like that. Although.

"We should really take all our clothes off next time," he mumbles, still a little sex-drunk, nuzzling against Magnus' neck. The Warlock laughs in agreement. "Want me to clean that up for you?" 

"We could- uh- we could take a shower?" Alec suggests, finally remembering to remove his hands from Magnus' dick now that it wasn't no longer hard. Not that he had any idea what to do with them now, though. 

"A shower sounds lovely, but I have a better idea. You have inspired me with introducing this position. I will run a bath."

"Magnus. You don't have a bath." Alec reminds him. The older man simply clicks his fingers and a bath appears right in the middle of the living room, already filled with hot, fragrant water. 

"Now I do," Magnus says cheekily, standing up from Alec's lap. He takes off his boxers, grabs Alec's useless hands and wipes off the come with the soft material.  
"It seems only fair that both our underwear be ruined," he explains, before stepping into the bath without wincing at the temperature. He leans back against the porcelain, eyes focussed on where Alec is still sitting down. "Are you coming?" 

Since he's in the habit of doing things in spite of his fears today, Alec gets up and takes off his boxers, ignoring the blush that is threating to climb his cheeks again. He wipes himself off with the dry parts of the material before stepping into the bath behind Magnus, who has cleared some space for him. Getting naked in front of someone who so very obviously enjoys it when you do, isn't all that scary once he's done it. 

Magnus takes back his position and sits between his spread legs, his head resting on Alec's pecs. He sighs deeply, utterly content. 

"Thank you, Alexander," he speaks quietly. 

"For what?" 

"Trusting me." 

Alec says nothing and just kisses Magnus' cheek affectionately, gathering him closer in his arms. He's said all he needs to, for tonight. Besides, he has a feeling Magnus already knows.


End file.
